Tenkai's Study Time!
by F.4.7.3
Summary: First edited! About the poor tenkais study with their strategist. sui i-v Lack at summary, just read it! XD my first humor on suikoden, sorry if it lack on humor.. XD


~Tenkai's Study Time!~

* * *

Tir McDohl - Mathiu Silverberg (Suikoden I)

* * *

As a strategist of a group of army, it's common for them to take care of their young and inexperienced leader. They must have their leader to have most of knowledge, from the trivial matters to the most they needed, the political matters and battle strategy. Being a mentor of the leader's study wasn't easy at all. But being a student wasn't easy either, that's what Tir Mcdohl, the leader of Toran Army thought.

At the big study room of Toran castle, particularly used only for the leader to studying with the strategist, Tir Mcdohl yawned loudly. Boringly listened on his strategist, Mathiu Silverberg's briefing.

The briefing didn't enter his ear, even blocked with his special trick from Pahn. 'Blah blah blah blah blah...' that's all he could hear.

'It's sunny out there...'

He sighed lazily, rested his chin on his left hand, and gazed listlessly on Mathiu, who was busy on writing on the black board. The chalk stroked the black board with inhuman speed on Tir's sight, made him even more sleepy...

How great if he could go outside to play, or have someone to spar with him...

That's all he thought. But he had to endure about an hour more of studies. He loved exercise more than study. He wanted to sweat himself so badly!

Not he didn't like study at all, but...

If his strategist didn't make the study soooo... boring...

He was damn too serious too!

'I wonder what dinner we will have tonight...'

When he thought on dinner Gremio prepared for him, he drooled. He rested his head on the wooden table. His eyelid became heavier and...

"And for the main key against this formation is..."

"Zzzzzzzz..."

Mathiu dropped his chalk, seeing his leader and student drooled already on his study table, sleeping comfortably. He muttered something and Mathiu got himself closer to him, try to listening it.

"... Hamburger..."

The strategist frowned. 'Perhaps I need to prepare a bucket of water next time...' He thought, and pulled the paper which the leader slept on to. He put a disgusted face, as he saw saliva was dropping from the wet paper.

* * *

Riou Genkaku - Shu (Suikoden II)

* * *

Shu was a great strategist, Riou knew it well. His charisma and talent silenced every lord on Dunan castle. He shouldn't complain more since he got a great strategist and great mentor on his side.

All he wanted to complain was, Shu was a way TOO perfect...

Shu checked on his paper of math written test, "Lord Riou, your have a lot of mistakes here. Try again..."

'And now he goes again...'

Riou knew it all if he said his 'Try again', what would happen next...

He corrected the answer as Shu taught him patiently, step by step. When he's done, he let Shu checked on it 'again'.

"Now, my lord. It's a small mistakes here and there again. And you repeated the same mistakes on some question. Try again..."

'It's passed the time already!' He thought hardly when he saw the clock shown on three o'clock, two hours passed from the study schedule. Riou sweatdropped and surrendered, correcting his papers 'again' and 'again'. Shu repeated his 'Try again', for 'again' and 'again'...

Unstoppable until it was 'perfect'...

"This is perfect, my lord. You must be tired, you may leave." Shu said when he checked on the paper, didn't bother on the limped out leader, stepping out from the study room. "See you tomorrow."

He would repeated the same things on the same time tomorrow 'again'...

* * *

Thomas - Caesar Silverberg (Suikoden III)

* * *

Thomas was being a diligent student and a leader. Since he wasn't good at combat like Hugo or Geddoe, all he could do was commanding with all he got. That's the reason why he put a lot of efforts on his studies on political, war, or normal studies, so he could be useful for his men.

But he had the hardest time to deal with his strategist, Caesar Silverberg.

He held his books with his both hands as he slowly entered the study room, praying for himself to be lucky enough today.

"Sir Caesar?"

"Zzzzzzz..."

And, Thomas wasn't lucky enough today...

He tried to get closer to the heavy sleeper, poking on cheek with his pointer finger.

"Sir Caesar? Please wake up..."

He moved a little. Thomas waited his answer.

"Grrrkkk... Zzzzzzz..." That's all his answer.

Thomas tried again, putting a little higher tone.

"Sir Caesar! Please wake up! It's study time now!"

"..."

Now, Thomas cursed himself, for being unstrict leader. Perhaps he would be troubling Apple again for today's studies...

* * *

Lazlo - Elenor Silverberg (Suikoden IV)

* * *

As the leader of a group of marine army, he thought that _'Everything can be happened on the sea'_ was true. Changes of climate, wind, waves, and anything could bring them to victory or defeat. That's why he studied so hard, at the Gaien Knight Academy even after being the captain of the giant war ship, the Dauntless.

In other reason, he loved to study very much, and wanted to learn of everything he could, from basic things to expert ones.

But…

"… amateur…"

That word kept his morale up and down…

Elenor was a strategist with experienced and both talent, yet very strict and harsh. Creatively giving the lessons to Lazlo, yet with crazy portion of lesson and time. But poor Lazlo, who being her student, being poured for most of her knowledge on his dying time.

"Now, be careful with this one. Only one step will be the correct one," she said.

He hesitated to move his black chess piece on the third chess board *they're playing with ten chess board all together*, while she threatened him, holding a 'Cane of Punishment'. The cane was thick and hard, which could break on the table in one swift.

He moved his only black knight on the D7. Elenor moved her Queen piece and eliminated Lazlo's knight.

"… Checkmate, amateur…"

She swung the 'Cane of Punishment' and the chess board hit on the wall, then it crispyly wrecked into pieces. He gulped hardly, thinking he would be the next 'sacrifice' on the 'Cane of Punishment', by his drunk strategist.

She drank at her liquor, and offered it to him with a stern face. "Want some?"

He shook his head desperately. He didn't want to be victim of her liquor or something after the accident that she drugged him.

Outside of the study room, the captain's bodyguards stood and looked at the door with 'Enter and die' hanged there. Helga tensed, Gretchen shivered, Millay almost cried out loud while listened to the whacks, crushes, and bangs from the rooms.

'_Poor you, Sir Lazlo…'_

* * *

Freyjadour Falenas - Lucretia Merces (Suikoden V)

* * *

Frey studied diligently from Lucretia. He was happy that he got the 'normal' type strategist. But being too normal to him…

He frowned at a question, but somehow didn't want to ask his strategist. Not that he being lazy, but he knew it was useless to ask her. Like this…

"Lady Lucretia, could you explain this to me?" asked the prince, Lucretia looked at the question.

"Oh, you just need to add this, and times it after then."

Being more puzzled, he asked, "Why?"

"No reason, it's just be like that…" She just answered it casually.

Yes, being 'TOO' normal…

He learned everything but he hardly learned a thing…

* * *

-End?-


End file.
